Viewtiful Joe
Backstory In the original Viewtiful Joe Game, Joe is just a movie fanatic that idolizes Captain Blue, his favorite movie character. One day while watching a movie with his girlfriend,Silvia, a shadowy figure defeats Captain Blue and reaches from the screen to pull Silvia into it. Captain Blue's robot, Six Majin, is punched out of the movie by the figure, and it takes Joe back with it. Joe is confronted by Captain Blue, who gives him a V-Watch. This allows him to transform into his alter ego, Viewtiful Joe, whenever Joe says the word "henshin" (which he expands on by adding "a-go-go baby!" to the end). Joe obtains his name from his rival, Alastor, after he exclaims "Viewtiful!" at the sight of Joe's fighting skills. In-Game Story Gameplay 'Attacks' *'Groovy Uppercut: '''Joe performs a Dragon Punch-like move leading with his helmet. Surprisingly, Joe can combo off of this move with any aerial attack of his choice, Negating the typical recovering of rising anti-air moves. *'Air Joe: While airbone, Joe performs a series of fast attacks. '''Support Attacks *'(Projectile) Voomerang: '''Throws a charged voomerang at the opponent. Trajectory varies with button used. Can be done in midair. *'V-Bomb/Shocking Pink: Kicks a bomb at the opponent that can explode moment later. The move can be delayed and the bomb can hit anyone, even Joe himself. *'Red-Hot Kick: '''His signature move, where he attacks from midair with a flying kick with him surrounded by fire. Can fly in three different directions. 'Hyper Combos *'Mach Speed - '''Joe rapidly punches his enemy at high speeds(speeds so high that it sets Joe and his opponent on fire) while lines resembling photographic film scroll along the top and bottom of the screen. Can combo off with a super jump as of TvC: UaS. *'Desperado -''' Six Machine appears with Joe's girlfriend Silvia riding on top of it. Joe then uses the cannon to fire a single, powerful laser blast at his opponent. Can be used in midair. *'Viewtiful God Hand - '''Joe hits his opponent at close range with blue energy. This slows down the opponent. Tactics Viewtiful Joe is an outstanding offensive rushdown character, he also has a very small hit box which allows him to avoid some attacks that the bigger fighters cannot. He had a weak defensive game in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom, but in Marvel vs. Capcom 3, he's much improved in this area. Joe's primary drawback is that his moves do not have much range and thus like in TvC, Advancing Guards are one of his main weaknesses. He has slightly below average stamina but his outstanding aerial moves, quick movement speed and excellent projectile have made him a solid character in the early builds of the game. Sadly, Joe's moves are not as good on ground as they are in the air. Theme Song 300px|right Viewtiful Joe's '''Theme' is a remix version of "Joe The Hero" 'from the original Viewtiful Joe. Trivia *Sexy Silvia appears in his Desperado Hyper Combo. *The Desperado Hyper Combo is similar to Iron Man's Proton Cannon Hyper Combo except that Desperado works as a single fire blast while Proton Cannon works as a beam and the obvious visual differences. *This is not Joe's first fighting game; he also appeared in ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. *In the second trailer, it seems that Joe shares a friendship with fellow Capcom character Amaterasu. Perhaps this is a homage to the fact both Joe and Amaterasu originate from games developed by Capcom's now shut-down Clover Studios. *Dormammu would appear to be his rival as both have fire related powers and are stronger in different dimensions (Viewtiful Joe in Movieland and Dormammu in the Dark Dimension). They were also confirmed at the same time during Gamescom 2010. *Joe also has similarities to Kirby in the SSB series, where they both face diagonally away from their opponents due to being in 2D styled games, despite rendered in 3D. MVC3 however, Joe now faces towards his opponent in most of his animations. *Joe's Hyper Combo "Viewtiful God Hand" may be a reference to the game "God Hand", which incidentally was also made by Clover Studios. *If one is to listen closely to gameplay trailers featuring Amaterasu and Viewtiful Joe, when Viewtiful Joe switches out for Amaterasu he says what sounds like 'It's Ama time!', shortening Amaterasu's name and possibly referencing M.C. Hammer's 'U Can't Touch This' (specifically the lyric: 'Stop! Hammer Time!' which sounds phonetically similar). *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Viewtiful Joe is reprised by '''Dee Bradley Baker, who previously voiced him in the'' '''Viewtiful Joe games; Baker also voices Amaterasu(or Issun). *Although Dee Bradley Baker is Joe's official voice actor from the original games as well as this, he uses a different voice for Joe than before. In the games, he had a sort of "surfer dude" voice, while here, his voice is more cartoony. Category:Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment